Again & Again
by SuchAScandalx3
Summary: Jacob had long since forgotten her. But one day, he begins to remember, and in a quest to find her again...he discovers what was best left hidden. New chapter up! ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Again & Again**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of its characters.**

Enjoy, and review: 

"Bro, hurry up!!! You're going sooo slow!!"

Sam Uley shouted over his well-muscled shoulder with a big smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Jacob Black smiled to himself as he and his five best friends-his _pack_- ran and tackled each other while making their way to the cliffs. Ahead of him, Sam, Jared, and Paul were running, jumping on each other and hooting with excitement while Embry tagged close behind. Quil, the most recent addition to their little brotherhood, had been tagging alongside Jacob but decided it would be more fun to roughhouse with the other guys.

The sun was shining happily above and because of this rare sunny, summer day, the Quileute pack was rushing past the La Push beach to the towering cliffs for some adrenaline filled cliff diving fun. Because they definitely needed some more adrenaline in their systems, Jacob thought grimly. Chasing that red haired bitch had proven to be a job that had kept the pack on its toes, despite the obvious outnumbering. And with Quil as there latest addition, they were even stronger.

Jacob snapped back into reality as he heard Paul shout out and caught a fleeting glimpse of his jet black hair disappear over the edge of the cliff. Jacob smiled to himself again and let out a sound similar to a war cry. Rushing forward, he leaped off Embry and Sam's backs out into the air.

It was such a wonderful feeling, the wind rushing past him as he began his decent into the malevolent waters below. The human-based sense of danger and daring made him high. He had done this since he was a child, but he was taken by surprise when a huge gust of air pushed him out of his position. His position- a slightly angled dive, so when he hit the cold waters below, he would dive near the safety of the surface, and not tango with the fatal currents in the deeper parts.

Nevertheless, the wind was strong and he somehow became like a needle in the air, and pierced the waters below without even realizing completely what was happening.

Plunging into the darkness, he immediately tried to find his way back to the surface. Despite his efforts, he felt the tug of the deadly water and the brewing pain in his lungs as the currents took him.

Dizzy, disoriented, and panicking, he struggled for what seemed like an eternity; Jacob hardly noticed when two pairs of strong arms pulled his from the blackness.

"Oh shit man, is he still breathing?"

"Get away from him! Give him space!"

" Yo, bro can ya hear me?"

As his vision cleared, Jacob awoke to every member of his pack staring intently over him. Suddenly, an incredible sense of déjà vu overwhelmed him. His mind flashed back to that one day he found her in the depths, in the same situation he was just retrieved from.

He hadn't thought about _her _in so long. It had been approximately 5 months since he left the motorcycle at _her _house, only to be embarrassed by that filthy leech that she 'loved' so much. Jacob just couldn't comprehend how anyone could ever love one of those Godforsaken creatures.

But _she_ did, and Jacob hated him for it. What was his name? Oh yes, Edward. What a disgusting name. It was he that was responsible for taking _her_ away. Oh God, how he had loved her. His only wish was to make her happy, and it killed him every time he saw her wince in pain or grimace at the mention of _their _name. But they were back now, Bella (he didn't even grimace when he said her name, he noticed with grim satisfaction) was happy, and his pack, horrified that their clumsy new friend had 'gone to the vampires', had long since convinced him to forget about her.

And he had. Jacob had buried the memories so well, he was completely numb now. In fact, he had indeed forgotten about Bella altogether…

A punch to the stomach brought him back to reality.

Immediately awake, he jumped up and wheeled around.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted in the guy's general direction.

"What, save your life? Oops, sorry…it was an accident," Quil retorted.

Jacob snorted.

"No you idiot, was it really necessary to punch me?!"

In their human form, the guys held their unnatural strength, along with other abnormal abilities, but kept their strictly human vulnerability. And more often than not, one of them would forget about there inhuman 'gifts' and severely injure each other.

"Oh, sorry man. Hah, I forgot 'bout that. No worries?"

Nah, its all good. Jacob smiled up at Quil, understanding that he didn't have a very strong grasp on this werewolf/human thing they all had going on.

"Sorry for snapping at you like that, I was kinda shocked," Jacob added with a tiny laugh.

"Well, now that that is settled, lets do it again!" Sam rushed off to the top of the cliffs again.

The other Quileute werewolves hooted and followed. But for the rest of the day, Jacob couldn't shake the memories that were steadily coming back. Bella, Bella, Bella…it seemed like she was the only thing his mind would register. And it really did bother him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Jacob did his midnight rounds around La Push, and he welcomed the solitude that normally would bore him. He hadn't seen her in forever. But did he _really_ want to see her? He had just gotten over her. With the Cullens back, the treaty resumed and he couldn't go to her house, but she could come down to La Push with out her beloved leeches…

"NO!" he growled out into the forest.

He would not be consumed by this.

A breeze picked up and ruffled the fur along his back. All his senses pricked to attention.

There was something carried on that insignificant breeze that gave him chills.

Something was not right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Finally Chapter 2! Tell me what you think. R&R pleaseee.

3

At the Cullen house, rain slashed hard against the beautiful windows. However, this rain was not seen by the members of the house and their human. Extra precautions were being taken with a war brewing. The Cullens didn't talk about the war, but down at La Push, plans were being made secretly and intricate strategies were created, destroyed, and re-made: the pack was in it to win.

The six powerful, experienced vampires weren't particularly worried about 6 puppies. But tonight, something would change.

Bella sat on Alice's huge decorative bed, with Edward by her side. He kissed her gently and told her he loved her, but his expression said something different.

"Please, Bella rethink this. You don't know what you're doing! Its your _soul_, were talking about. Please." Edward's face resembled something between fury and sadness.

"I love you! And I know you love me, and I want nothing more than this, to be one of you. I would give my life for you any day, even though you wouldn't need it. Do it!"

Edward kissed her hard on the lips, and let it linger for a moment. Then he took her wrist in her hand, and slowly sunk his teeth into it. Bella cried out in pain, but he didn't hear her.

Her blood; it flooded all his senses and hit him like nothing he'd ever felt before. He began to drink and drink. Edward could feel the monster laughing in his head, coming out like never before. All he wanted was this blood. This beautiful, delicious blood.

Edward could feel the life draining out of Bella. Silly girl, she knew the danger. He promised her, but this simply felt so right. After all, she was his _la tua cantante_. She was _his_. His. His love, his life. Horror overtook him.

Bella! Shit! What had he done? Panicked, he drew back, a thin line of blood coming out of his mouth and dripping off his chin.

His Bella, writhing in pain below him. _Writhing in pain_. She was alive. Edward exhaled, then had the notion of killing himself for what he almost did to his angel. A growl built in his chest as fury rolled over him in waves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella felt the gentle press of his lips and then the sharp prick of Edward's teeth, and the draw of her blood. She felt Edward's uncontained blood lust, and for a split second, knew she was going to die. She laughed a little mental laugh. Duh, she was going to die. This is what she wanted. The trust she had in Edward told her she was safe. She would wake up again.

"I love you, and trust you so much, Edward" Bella whispered so quietly she wasn't sure if Edward heard her or not.

That when she felt the fires go up her arm. A mad burning, like an enraged demon tearing up her arm into her chest and through her body. Worse pain than she ever felt before. Bella's thoughts and feelings fled her body and all she knew was the pain. That terrible pain. She rolled and screamed and broke out in a sweat. She wanted to die. Who had told her that before? "_You will want to die_" Who had said that?

Edward! Bella opened her eyes to his beautiful face, twisted with remorse and pain. Unaware of the tears falling out of her eyes, she fixed everything she had on the vampire before her. But she couldn't talk. The pain was too great.

An ice-cold hand reached out and touched her forehead. Bella then realized the Cullen family was there, behind Edward, and the hand belonged to Jasper.

Right before the forced unconsciousness overtook her, Bella heard something she would not soon forget.

A lone wolf howled far away; a sound filled with rage and eternal sadness.

She had long since forced herself to forget him. Jacob.

The last sound Bella heard before drifting off was the fading cry of that one lone werewolf.


End file.
